Csak velem - Csak veled
by LanaAngels
Summary: Lisa hentai mangája Shinji bulija Kensei megjegyzése teljes felfordulás...


_**Nos, nem ez a legjobb sztori, amit valaha írtam, de azért jó szórakozást! ;)**_

* * *

**Csak velem / Csak veled**

Muguruma Kensei ideges volt. Jó, igaz ez nem nagy újdonság, az ezüst hajú vaizard életének 80%-ában ideges. A különbség viszont az volt ennél a szituációnál, hogy nem Mashiro vagy más bosszantotta fel, hanem saját maga. Ez mind Shinji és a hülye parti-estjének a hibája. Ezért még megbeszéli Hiyorival, hogy a nevében tényleg törje el az orrát. (legalább)

_Aznap délután:_

Csend és nyugalom lézengett a vaizardok lakhelye körül. Más szóval mindannyiójukat gyötörte az unalom. A borzasztó csendet csak Lisa néha-néha felhangzó nevetése törte meg.

„Ha! Ezt legközelebb muszáj kipróbálnom!", kiáltotta vidáman.

„Mit olvasol, Lisa-tan?", kérdezte Mashiro kíváncsian.

„Oh, egy hentai mangát." válaszolta. „Ezen az oldalon a lány pont-"

„Hé, hé, hé! Nem vagyunk kíváncsiak a mocskos részletekre!", szólt közbe Rose, mielőtt még Lisa további magyarázatokba bocsátkozna.

„És mégis melyik szerencsétlen lélek lenne elég hülye ahhoz, hogy ágyba ugorjon veled, és idióta színjátékokat játszatok?!", morgott Kensei a mai ebédet kavargatva.

„Már megbocsáss!", pattant fel Lisa a rozoga kanapéról. „Remélem, ezt nem hallottam jól!", mondta veszélyesen dühös tekintettel. A többi vaizard ekkora már mind fedezékbe vonult félve az eredménytől, ami ebből a helyzetből kikerekedhet.

„Megismétlem, ha akarod…" ajánlotta Kensei.

„Nem mered."

„Csak hiszed."

„HÉ, EMBEREK!", jelent meg Shinji, aki most érkezett vissza Hiyorival a bevásárlásból. „Jó hírem van! Ma este buliba megyünk!", kiáltotta, majd észrevette a halálosan feszült hangulatot. „Történt valami?"

„Semmi, csak egy kis vita." válaszolta Love reménykedve, hogy ezzel Kensei és Lisa is megelégszik.

„Igen, csak egy kis vita." mondta Kensei.

„Szóval, azt mondtad, buliba megyünk?", kérdezte Lisa vigyorogva. Shinji bólintott. „Remek! Tökéletes alkalom, hogy megmutassam, mennyit is ér a vonzerőm." mondta félig Kenseinek, félig magának.

„Már alig várom, hogy lássam!", válaszolta gúnyosan.

Így a vaizardok este el is mentek abba az említett buliba. Kensei pedig figyelte, ahogy Lisa különböző idegen fickóval flörtöl. A nagy kérdés pedig az, hogy miért _zavarja_ egyáltalán, amint a csinos sötét hajú lány azt próbálja bizonygatni, mennyi hímet tud ágyba vinni egyetlen éjszaka alatt. A másik kérdés pedig, hogy miért _akarja_ ezt bebizonyítani Kenseinek.

„Keeen~seeeiii!", nyafogott Mashiro. „U~natkozom, és nem hagyják, hogy bármit is igyak."

„Még szép, hogy nem, idióta! Az kéne még, hogy ennél is kezelhetetlenebb legyél." válaszolta az ezüst hajú vaizard alig figyelembe véve egykori hadnagyát. Ezt pedig Mashiro is észrevette.

„Mit nézel annyira?", kérdezte kíváncsian követve Kensei tekintetét, mely egyenesen a terem egyik sötétebb sarkához vezetett, ahol Lisa épp egy magas, fekete hajú, egész izmos férfit próbált elcsábítani. Mashiro Kenseire nézett. Aztán megint Lisára, aztán vissza Kenseire. Végül szája hatalmas, széles mosolyra fakadt.

„Oh, Kensei, te perverz~!"

„Huh? Mi a francról beszélsz?", kérdezte Kensei felháborodva.

„Nemár~! Az arcodra van írva, hogy azt akarod, hogy Lisa-tan _veled_ csináljon _ilyeneket_." mondta boldogan a zöld hajú lány.

Kensei egy KICSIT megdöbbent ennek hallatán: ő lenne az a szerencsétlen, hülye lélek? Nem! Az teljesen ki van zárva! Bár az igaz, hogy nem nagyon talált indokot az ötlet ellen. Viszont ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy hagyja, hogy Mashironak igaza legyen, vagy, hogy elismeri Lisának, hogy még _szerinte is_ vonzó. Mire felnézett a gondolataiból, Mashironak már hűlt helye volt.

'Francba! Mindig eltűnik!', gondolta bosszúsan.

Visszatekintve Lisáékra még ennék is jobban elborította a düh. A fickó már szó szerint a tenyeréből evett, és a kis párocska a kijárat felé tartott. A bárpult mellett elhaladva Lisa tekintete találkozott Kenseiével, és a lány önelégülten elvigyorodott. _Ez_ pedig már túllépett minden határt! Kensei felállt, és egy villámtánccal rögtön a kijárat előtt termett megelőzve Lisát és a partnerét.

„Hová, hová?", kérdezte egy kis fenyegető szellemi energiát árasztva a szerencsétlen férfi felé.

„Kensei? Te meg mi a fenét csinálsz?", kérdezte Lisa gyanakodva.

„Semmit. Csak kíváncsi vagyok." hazudta nem túl meggyőzően. Lisa összeráncolta a homlokát. „Egyébként, nem értem, mit eszel ezen a csávón, Lisa. Nem olyan nagy szám. Az ilyen örülhet, ha életében talán kétszer lehet nővel." folytatta Kensei a provokálást. Ezt pedig már az eddig hallgatag férfi sem hagyhatta szó nélkül.

„Haver, nem tudom, mi bajod, de jobban tennéd, ha elkullognál innen, vagy a kórházban fogsz kikötni!", mondta, és próbált veszélyesnek tűnni. Ha nem Kensei szilárd személyisége lenne, nem tudom, hogy bírta volna ki nevetés nélkül.

„Te fogsz kórházba küldeni?! Még arra sem vagy érdemes, hogy megcsókold Lisa lábát."

„Mit mondtál?!", morogta felháborodva a sértett fél, mire Kensei ráengedett egy adagot a szellemi energiájából. Annyit, amitől a szerencsétlen lélek ájultan esett össze.

„Komolyan, ezt most miért csináltad?", kérdezte Lisa nem túl boldogan.

„Miért pazarlod az idődet egy ilyen vesztesre?"

„Mit érdekel?"

„Ennél százszor jobbat is megkaphatnál."

„Oh? Korábban még nem azt mondtad, hogy senki nem lenne elég hülye ahhoz, hogy "ágyba ugorjon velem"?", kérdezett vissza egy lépést közelebb téve Kensei felé.

„Öö… de?"

„Csak nem féltékeny vagy?", kérdezte egy újabb lépést téve előre.

„Ne légy nevetséges!", tagadott Kensei.

„Ugye tudod, hogy szörnyen hazudsz?", kérdezte Lisa immár szemtől-szemben Kenseijel.

„Ez problémát jelent?", válaszolt Kensei egy lépést ő is közeledve, a szemüveges lány felé magasodva.

Lisa vigyorgott. „Egyáltalán nem." mondta jobb kezét a mellkasára helyezve.

„Tudod, ma különösen szép vagy."

„Köszönöm. Te is egész jól nézel ki."

„Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan azt az előbbi bohócot?", terelte vissza Kensei a témát az eredeti problémához.

„Válaszolok, ha elismered, hogy tetszem neked, és féltékeny voltál." válaszolta Lisa, a vigyor egy másodpercre sem tűnt el az arcáról, a kezei lassan Kensei nyaka köré fonódtak.

„Az kizárt." jelentette ki határozottan.

„Tudod, mi a férfiak gyengepontja?", kérdezte Lisa, szemeiben gonosz fény ragyogott jelezve a közelgő veszélyt.

„Mi?"

„A nyakuk." suttogta a füléhez hajolva, és elkezdte lassan simogatni és babrálni Kensei nyakát. „Most pedig mondd!"

Kensei legyőzötten sóhajtott. „Tetszel nekem."

„És?"

„És féltékeny voltam." nyögte ki végre, miközben a kezeit Lisa derekára tette, és közelebb húzta magához, így a testük összeért.

„Na, látod? Nem is olyan nehéz." nevetett Lisa élvezve a helyzet minden egyes pillanatát.

„Végig ezt tervezted, nem igaz?", motyogta Kensei Lisa nyakába, a kezei egyre lejjebb csúsztak.

„Hmm. Ki tudja…" válaszolta az ezüst haját birizgálva.

„Ördögi nőszemély…"

„A 8. osztagnál sok mindent megtanul az ember." válaszolta vigyorogva. Kensei felemelte a fejét, hogy Lisa türkiz szemébe nézhessen. Kezével eltűrt egy kóbor tincset az arcából, majd végigsimította a lány nyakát. Egy pár pillanatig csak bámultak egymásra, élvezve a kapcsolatot és a légkört, ami kezdett kialakulni kettejük között.

„Akkor most megcsókolsz, vagy mi lesz?", kérdezte Lisa, mire Kensei elvigyorodott, és ajkait a lányéra nyomta. A csók heves volt, forró és telis tele érzelemmel. Nem kellett sok idő, míg a nyelveik dominanciáért nem kezdtek harcolni. A levegő körülöttük egyre jobban izzott, a következő, amit észrevettek pedig az volt, hogy Lisa háta a falhoz nyomódott. Erre Kensei visszahúzta a fejét.

„Hova akartatok menni azzal az élettelennel?", kérdezte nehezen lélegezve.

„A szomszédban van egy fogadó." válaszolta Lisa szintén zihálva.

„Van kedved elmesélni, mit olvastál délután?", javasolta Kensei.

Lisa kérdően nézett rá. „Azt hittem, nem jönnek be neked az ilyen dolgok." Erre Kensei megint megcsókolta, ám ez most sokkal rövidebb és kedvesebb volt, mint az előző.

„De téged szeretlek." mondta enyhén vörös arccal.

„A többiek?"

„Shinji és Hiyori is folyton eltűnnek."

„Ez igaz."

„Akkor?"

„Első fejezet, első oldal." mondta Lisa, majd megcsókolta Kenseit hosszan, érzékien, szerelemmel. „Induljunk!", mondta, miután szétváltak. Kensei bólintott, majd kéz a kézben kiléptek az utcára.

„Kensei!"

„Hm?"

„Én is szeretlek."

* * *

_**Bocsánat, ha Kensei kicsit OOC-re sikeredett... **_


End file.
